sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sivkishen/Genghis Khan the Great: Amazing Asian Superhero
This work was originally published on Amazon in both Kindle Edition and Paperback on 1 December 2017 under the Original Title Khan the Great: Genghis Khan (Semi-Mythical Historical) in 338 pages with ISBN 1973441071 (ISBN13: 9781973441076). This modified classical authentic Mythic-historical research work was done to awaken insights on Genghis Khan the Great as there are missing links that escaped in the other works. This work is in 16 chapters and each chapter discusses the work's mythological, historical and cultural background, plot, characters, major themes, and lasting influence Sivkishen Ji internationally acclaimed author maintained a delicate balance between historical accuracy and creative liberty while connecting with mythology in a fascinating story form by lifting the veil of the secrecy. He gave a fresh Mongol narrative by preserving a proud Asian heritage that would certainly wipeout earlier propaganda that portrayed Genghis Khan as a barbaric plunderer. In fact, Genghis Khan was one of history's greatest great Asian hero but not a tyrant This research work surfaces the facts on the Legacy Genghis Khan with scientific measurement, dating, verification and the irrefutable establishment of historical points in the Vedic literature as well Geophysics and revealing tons of facts about the Geoglyphs, Trinity and Blue Sky God Tengri, mortal forms of Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan. Sivkishen Ji carefully surfaced so many truths hidden from the majority of mankind in an era dominated by falsehood. This remarkable research work The rise of the Mongol Empire is possibly the most extraordinary feats of history. Tengri born as Temüjin in a nomadic tribal founded the Mongol Empire unified all the quarrelsome Mongol tribes with brutal tactics of war with a quantum leap in military technology made the Mongols unbeatable. Temüjin was titled as Genghis Khan, who possessed not only a keen sense of his own destiny but had many qualities to back up his ambitions. He also had a keen sense of the importance of trade, as it was often the only way to survive in the bleak steppe lands. As a Green Warrior, Genghis Khan surfaced hidden ocean deep beneath Taklimakan desert freed trillion tones of missing carbon protected biodiversity in the Land of Blue Sky. Genghis Khan married Börte Üjin. From her womb, he fathered four sons, Jöchi Khan, Chagatai, Ogedei and Tolui, as well five daughters Khochen Bekhi, Alakhai Bekhi, Tümelün, Alaltun, and Checheikhen to take forward the great legacy of Mongol. After his death, the era of the great warrior queens of Mongolia had passed with the pathos. The largest empire of Genghis Khan began to crumble when his power-hungry successors stirred up a cruel propaganda with a mass of lies that led to internal squabbles with the brutal brilliance of leadership and ruthless surrender or die policy. They even kept the discovery of genetic science as a secret that developed by Genghis Khan to avoid a revolt by Mongolians. They grabbed the land of the powerful queens, who were the daughters of Genghis Khan. They resorted to the most heinous acts with the unheard torture in the history of humans. Never before have people dared to imagine so much that frightened the hearts with hatred instead of love, Yet, the Mongols remember this greatest hero for his strategic and tactical brilliance in warfare, political astuteness, and super organizational abilities and for uplifting their values with religious freedom achieved greater political deeds connected East and West, Silk Road. He civilized the world with the rise of the status of women. It is amazing that present generation not aware of these historical facts about him and towering characters of world history and their awful fate of the pathos make the readers move beyond the competency of intellectualism that occupies their heart. This is a masterpiece of immortal action and boundless drama readers love to read and remember! Category:Blog posts